kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Lord of the Rings
in a magical realm called Middle Earth there were rings given to the dwarves the elves and the men but one ring was created in the firay mount doom in dark dreary mordor by the evil lord Sauron who used to dominate the whole world and people were wanting to stop it by traveling to mordor and fighting in war deafeting Sauron at last but in order to destroy evil the ring had to be thrown back into the fire from wench it came but since it wasnt Saurons spirit lived on the ring was washed down the river found by two hobbits Smeagol and Deagol Smeagol wanted the ring but Deagol refused to let him have it so Smeagol murdered Deagol and stole the ring and used it for dark secrets but the ring changed him into a monsterous deformed hobbit which everyone called Gollum he took the ring into the misty mountains and there it consumed him but it left him and another hobbit named Bilbo Baggins found it and left with it Gollum than swore revange few years have passed in a village in hobbitown where Bilbo annouced that he was going to rivendale to live with the elves along with his old friends Gandalf Rocky and Bullwinkle and the new arrivals Frodo Sam Merry and Pippin Bilbo later puts on the ring and disappears but Gandalf catches him and makes him give Frodo the ring and so he does and leaves for rivendale meanwhile Gollum leaves his cave to hunt for the ring but orcs catch him and take him to mordor as their prisoner forcing him to reveal who has the ring and he reveals it to be the Baggins and they release him and send the ringwraiths out to retrieve it and Gandalf returns to the Shire to report bad news to Frodo Rocky and Bullwinkle telling them that the ring is an evil dark ring that once belong to Sauron and Sam joins in and is forced to accompany Frodo Rocky and Bullwinkle on the quest and Merry and Pippin join and Gandalf visits Saruman in isengaurd and talks with him about the ring but Saruman instead wants to join forces with Sauron so inprisons Gandalf in the tower and contacts Sauron giving him his soul and having orcs work for him meanwhile Frodo Sam Merry Pippin Rocky and Bullwinkle exit the shire but hide in the trees becuase a Ringwraith is close by on the hunt for the magic ring as soon as he is gone they make a break for the prancing pony where they meet a man named Strider Aka Aragorn who provides them comfortable beds and takes them camping meanwhile the Lord of the Eagles rescues Gandalf from Isengaurd on the trip they meet an elf named Legolas but the ringwraiths attack and Elronds river washing them away in Rivendale Frodo is visited by Gandalf again along with Sam Merry Pippin Rocky and Bullwinkle and Bilbo too thus holding a council Elrond suggest for the ring to be destroyed into mount doom from wench it came and a fellowship is born new members including a dwarf named Gimli and another human named Boromir Rocky and Bullwinkle join the Fellowship as well and Bilbo gives Frodo his accesories during the quest and they leave they enter mountains and reach moria but a kracken attacks them locking them in the cave inside dark eyes watch them and they walk on discovering that moria is a tomb not a mine but a cave troll and cave orcs and goblins attack them but defeat them but a fire monster called the Balrogf attacks and Gandalf hold him off by breaking the bridge but the Balrog drags Gandalf down into the abyss with him and they leave the mines and enter an elf city with the lady Galdriel that gives them gifts and they set out on boats again but Borimor tries to take the ring from Frodo but Frodo puts it on and disappears and orcs attack and kill Borimor and capture Merry and Pippin and Rocky and Bullwinkle split up and join Sam while Aragorn Legolas and Gimli follow the orcs that captured Merry and Pippin Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to join Frodo on his quest into destoying the ring but in the river Gollum is lurking the orcs with Merry and Pippin as their prisoners are giving them some medicine that taste awful and ride off with them meanwhile Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle spot mount doom from the distant and walk to reach it and Gollum is creeping up on them and Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle make a plan to ambush Gollum and they do but Gollum chews on Sams neck and Rocky and Bullwinkle grab Gollum by his arms and Frodo threatens to cut his throat if he does not release Sam and Gollum begs for mercy and they spare his life but they force him to accompany them as their guide to mordor and he tries to sneak off again but they use the elven rope to sting him with and later he agrees to accompany them meanwhile riders from rohan fight the orc army causing Merry and Pippin to escape into fangorn forest where they meet a spooky but wise ent named Treebeard that takes them somewhere safe meanwhile Gandalf reunites with Aragorn Legolas and Gimli as the white wizard after defeating the Balrog and informs them that Merry and Pippin are safe but informs of an even worse threat Grima Wormtounge Sarumans new assiant who is weaking King Thodeon of Rohan along with Eowyn but Gandalf frees him from the spell making Wormtounge flee meanwhile Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle wait by a swamp and Gollum comes out with a fish and asscorts them further on but a Ringwraith on a dragon monster called a Fellbeast flies by causing them to run and hide afterwards Gollum begs for the ring but Frodo refuses and Bullwinkle tells him that he may never touch the ring again meanwhile while Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle are asleep in a cave Gollum thinks to himself if he should kill them for the ring or remain loyal to them but he wakes up Sam and Bullwinkle who accuse him of sneaking off but later apologize and Frodo and Rocky awake too meanwhile war goes on in helms deep Rohan vs Isengaurd meanwhile in the forest Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle think of things to happen when the ring is finally destroyed but Gollum warns them that they must leave becuase Orcs and Ringwraiths are close by and they exit the location meanwhile Orcs on their Wargs attack helmsdeep but Thodeon and Gandalf drive them away defeating them causing victory to rohan the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films